Episode 2
Inami, Fear of Men. Because They're Scary… is the 2nd Episode of the Working!! anime. It is first aired on April 11, 2010. Synopsis With the ending of the last episode, where Inami punched Takanashi, then it was explained that she had androphobia, this episode was completely centered around Inami and her androphobia. Since Inami was not shown at all in the previous episode, this gave the watchers their first look at Inami in her working inviroment. Takanashi is surprised to see that Inami barely works at all. 70% of the customers are males since all of the waitresses are cute girls, so Inami cannot do any work for 70% of the time. This results in her standing back and letting Yachiyo and Taneshima gladly take over her shift for her. Inami hates that they have to do her work for her, and tries to get over her fear, but ends up having to run away from the male customers so she won't punch them instead. It's even hard for Inami to get the orders from Satou since he is a man. In order to get the food and take it to the customers, she must look at Satou and chant "That's a woman, that's a woman, that's a woman." Satou will just sigh and say, "Yeah, yeah, I'm a woman, now will you please take this to the customer?" Days have passed and Inami makes no progress with her androphobia, and she continues to punch Takanashi at every turn. Her work ends in failure when she ends up exactly where she started. The episode ends at a point when Taneshima was giving tips to Takanashi on how to break the wall in between him and Inami. She suggested that he compliment her so that she could warm up to him. The fact of complimenting something that wasn't small gave Takanashi stomach cramps, but he did it for Taneshima's sake. The scene switches to Inami cleaning the dishes. Takanashi approaches her and nervously calls her cute. Inami is shocked, and Takanashi quickly adds that he meant her hairclip. Inami then punched him hard before running out of the room and hiding in a corner to hide her embarrassment. This episode was the beginning of Inami's crush on Takanashi. Adapted From what chapter(s) of the manga was this adapted from Referbacks references to previous episodes Trivia *After Takanashi complimented Inami on her hairclip, Inami has changed her hairclip every single day. Souma took note of this and found out about her crush before anyone else did. However, Souta is so dense that he just thought that Inami liked to collect them, and therefore, gave her a bag of hairclips for White Day. *This is the episode that shows the infamous "name" clip, where Inami hears Taneshima call Takanashi "Katanashi" and thinks that she got his name wrong. When she calls him "Katanashi," he becomes mad and glares at her before telling him never to forget his name again. New Characters None Unanswered Questions Question #1) Does Inami like Takanashi? Answer: Yes. In episode 9, it was revealed that Inami is in love with Takanashi. However, she only has a slight crush on him in the beginning of the season, so her love for him builds up over time. Question #2) Will there be a love triangle between Taneshima, Takanashi, and Inami? Answer: Most likely no. Yamada did consider it at one point when she believed that Taneshima had feelings for Takanashi, but that prediction was swept aside when she found out that Taneshima only likes Kotori, Takanashi's cross-dressed girl-self. Question #3) Does Inami ever get over her androphobia? Answer: Even up to the most current point in the series, Inami still has androphobia. However, it has gotten much better. Now she is able to be in the same room with several males and not punch them, and she has walked home with Takanashi ever day for the past few weeks. Quotes Category:Episodes